walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Revenge
'Revenge ' is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is a theme that often appears out of severe anger or hatred towards another character. Occurrences Comic Series *Tyreese kills Chris to avenge the death of his daughter, Julie. (Issue 15) *Maggie Greene shoots Thomas Richards after he killed her twin sisters. (Issue 18) *Michonne amputates several body parts of The Governor after he raped her twice. (Issue 33) *The Governor kills over half of the people in Rick's group after they killed Bruce Cooper, Eugene, Sam, and other unnamed people, as well as mutilated The Governor. (Issue 46 to Issue 48) *Lilly kills The Governor for making her take part in the Prison assault. (Issue 48) *Three unnamed marauders try to rape and rob Rick, Abraham, and Carl, but are killed quickly by Rick and Abraham. (Issue 57) *After they amputated and ate Dale's leg, all of The Hunters were killed by Rick and his group. (Issue 66) *Rick Grimes swears that he will kill Negan for killing Glenn . (Issue 100) *Carl attempts to kill Negan out of revenge for killing Abraham and Glenn. (Issue 104) *Negan burns Mark's face with an iron in return for him sleeping with one of his wives, Amber. (Issue 105) *Dwight wants revenge on Negan for robbing him of his wife and ironing his face. (Issue 108) *Holly seeks revenge for Abraham and takes Rick's place driving a truck through the The Sanctuary's gates. (Issue 116) *Aaron shoots and kills several of the Saviors for shooting and killing Eric. (Issue 118) *Negan attacks the Alexandria safe zone for Ricks group attacking him.(Issue 119) TV Series *Nate, Randall, and Sean attacked Glenn, Rick and Hershel in retaliation for the deaths of Dave and Tony. (Triggerfinger) *Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea, and Shane Walsh killed a group of walkers to avenge Dale Horvath's death. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to murder Rick for stealing Lori, Carl and the group's favor away from him. (Better Angels) *Rick plants his machete into the head of Tomas after he attempts to kill him twice in a row. (Sick) *Andrew allows walkers into the prison, and sets off the alarm to lure Rick to the control room to get his revenge. (Killer Within) *Rick stabs the walker that ate Lori's remains multiple times in the stomach. (Say the Word) *Michonne waits in The Governor's room for him, so she can kill him for having his men sent to kill her. (Made to Suffer) *Glenn wants revenge on The Governor and Merle for what they did to him and Maggie. (The Suicide King) *The Governor attacks the prison in revenge for Rick's group attacking Woodbury and Michonne killing Penny. (Home) *Tyreese and Daryl both want revenge on the person responsible for killing Karen and David. (Isolation) *The Prison Survivors shoot at The Governor's Army for killing Hershel. (Too Far Gone) *Michonne finally gets her revenge on The Governor for all the hardships he has put her and the Prison group through, by skewering him through the chest with her katana. (Too Far Gone) *Carl repeatedly shoots the walker he believed devoured his sister Judith. (Too Far Gone) *Tyreese must keep himself from harming Carol when she reveals she killed Karen and David. (The Grove) *The Claimers threaten to kill Rick and Daryl and to rape Michonne and Carl in retaliation to Rick killing Lou. (A) *Rick stabs Dan repeatedly for attempting to rape Carl. (A) Webisodes *While B.J. and Chase are having a stand off, Kelly comes up from behind B.J. and cuts off his head after keeping her hostage and possibly raping her. (Parting Shots) *Paul aimed his gun at Gale Macones for killing Karina. (Bond) Video Game *Lee kills a U.S senator in revenge for him sleeping with his wife. (Before A New Day) *Larry knocks Lee out while walkers overrun the pharmacy since he knows Lee is a convicted murderer. (A New Day) *Kenny becomes outraged at the St. John Family for taking his wife and son hostage. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John ironically gets killed by the zombified Mark, whom she had killed earlier that day. (Starved For Help) *Lee kills both of the St. John brothers to avenge the deaths of Mark and Larry. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lilly kills Carley because she believes that she was betraying the group. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Anna Correa kills Dr. Logan in revenge for him attempting to force her to get an abortion. (Around Every Corner) *Molly beats up the reanimated corpse of Dr. Logan, who caused her sister to die. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny is enraged at Ben when the latter acknowledges responsibility for the death of the former's wife and son; so much so that he attempts to convince Lee to drop Ben off of the bell tower in revenge. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger wants revenge on Lee's group after they stole his supplies and were indirectly responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. (Video Game) *Vince gets revenge on a man who got his younger brother in trouble. (Vince's Story) *Russell draws on Nate after he tries feeding him to a walker. (Determinant) (Russell's Story) *Nate tried to get revenge on Eddie and Wyatt for killing his friend. (Wyatt's Story) *Roberto and his group attack Gil's Pitstop in order to get revenge from being held hostage there. (Determinant) (Shel's Story) *Christa shoots Michelle after she kills Omid. (All That Remains) *Walter can let Nick be killed by the walkers for killing his boyfriend Matthew . (A House Divided) *Carver executes Walter in return for Johnny being killed by Kenny. (A House Divided) *Kenny brutally smashes Carver's skull with a crowbar in revenge for Carver's earlier beating of Kenny and killing Walter. (In Harm's Way) *At the end of the episode, Arvo's group seek revenge for Arvo being robbed of his medical supplies (Determinant) and his gun. (Amid The Ruins) *Kenny persistently beats Arvo for the death of Luke. (No Going Back) Dead Reckoning *Shane shoots Robb Spanner to protect Gary Taylor and to avenge officer Don's death. (Dead Reckoning) *Gary Taylor shot Paul after he bit Patty Taylor on the arm. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player can avenge Jesse, by killing the zombies that had devoured him. (Social Game) *Max vows revenge on Harlan after the killing of Nathan. (Social Game) Novel Series *Tara Chalmers takes revenge on Philip Blake, for raping her sister, by kicking him and his group out. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures and rapes Sonny and Cher in revenge of Penny Blake's death. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes